This invention relates to a device for moving a reference plane and, in particular, to a reference plane moving device which is capable of freely moving an object along a reference plane in the form of a wall surface while keeping the object out of contact therewith, and which can stop the object at a position facing an arbitrary position on the reference plane and attach it thereto.
Generally, there are available various means for moving a given object in a vertical or height direction, and there has conventionally been a demand for bringing, for example, various small-diameter parts of a machine individually and quickly in the height direction up to their respective proper mounting positions at fixed heights on the machine and fixing them to these positions.
It is the object of this invention to meet this demand and provide a device which is capable of moving various objects quickly in the height direction.